Punk Rock
General Punk Rockers are a type of classmate, and are unlocked at level 17, alongside Rebels, Hackers, Parkours, Clubbers, Goths, and Street Artists. They are a combination of Musician and Rebel classmates and can be placed in either of those Hangouts. In-Game Description Authority? Conformity? Boredom? Whether it's the state or a state of mind, Punk Rockers take all of it on with their hard-hitting musical arsenals! Backed by pounding drums and furious guitar chords, they always speak their minds... or shout them very loudly! Hangouts Punk Rockers can be placed in Rebel or Musician Hangouts. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Punk Rock Classmate's pose is jamming out while singing into a microphone. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 109 CPH * Level 2: 119 CPH * Level 3: 129 CPH * Level 4: 139 CPH * Level 5: 149 CPH * Level 6: 159 CPH * Level 7: 169 CPH * Level 8: 179 CPH * Level 9: 189 CPH * Level 10: 199 CPH Female * Level 1: 114 CPH * Level 2: 124 CPH * Level 3: 134 CPH * Level 4: 144 CPH * Level 5: 154 CPH * Level 6: 164 CPH * Level 7: 174 CPH * Level 8: 184 CPH * Level 9: 194 CPH * Level 10: 204 CPH Partying There are several party combinations that will result in a Punk Rocker. However, it must be noted that the female Punk Rocker is more rare than the male, therefore it will take more tries using the same student combination(s). As the Punk Rocker is part Musician and Rebel, any combination of students, so long as they are part of these cliques, should work. Party and Admission Lengths For the male Punk Rocker, the party's length will be 8 hours and 15 minutes, and the admission length is the same. For the female Punk Rocker, the party's length will be 1 day, and the admission length is the same. Combination List * Punk Rock + Punk Rock * Musician + Rebel * Punk Rock + Musician * Punk Rock + Rebel Rarity The rarity for a male Punk Rock is 1 star or common. The rarity for a female Punk Rock is 3 stars or rare. Prices The male Punk Rocker can be purchased in the Store for 265 rings, while the female Punk Rocker costs 2,600 rings. This simply indicates that the female Punk Rocker is the rarer classmate because she costs more. When selling Punk Rockers, the male is worth 950 coins, while the female is worth 2,500 coins. Outfits Male Punk Rock Level 1.png|Male Level 1 Punk Rock Outfit Punk Rock Level 4.png|Male Level 4 Punk Rock Outfit Male Level 7 Punk Rock Outfit.png|Male Level 7 Punk Rock Outfit IMG_8188.png|Male Level 10 Punk Rock Outfit Female Female Level 1 Punk Rock Outfit.png|Female Level 1 Punk Rock Outfit Female Level 4 Punk Rock Outfit.png|Female Level 4 Punk Rock Outfit Female Level 7 Punk Rock Outfit.png|Female Level 7 Punk Rock Outfit IMG_8192.png|Female Level 10 Punk Rock Outfit Composed Of Punk Rockers are a dual-type. Category:Classmate Types